When the Going Gets Tough, The Tough Bungle in the Jungle
by copagirlhb
Summary: [JUNE 2010 - SO YOU THINK YOU'RE A WRITER STORY CHALLENGE - "NAME? NAME? WHAT'S IN A NAME?" - 1ST PLACE] - It started with Iola and has come full circle to Vanessa. Will Joe make the same mistake again before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1 - The School Dance

Author's Note: This story was written for the HDA's "So You Think You're a Writer" "Name? What's in a Name?" Story Contest. All author's had to write a story using the same story title. This is what copagirl came up with.

 **CHAPTER 1**

Fourteen year old Joe Hardy frowned at his reflection in the mirror. He had been trying to straighten his hair for the last twenty minutes, but the ends kept curling. He definitely needed a haircut. The only time his hair curled was when it got too long. At the moment it was past his shirt collar. He wondered if he could get his mother to trim it. Yes, he was definitely going to ask his mother to trim off the curls! Joe leaned closer to the mirror. Was that a zit on his chin? He let out a groan. Just what he needed right now. He sighed as he moved back.

"Are you almost done in there? I'd like a chance to get ready too."

Joe glanced to his right to find his older brother Frank leaning against the door frame. Once again Joe wished he looked more like Frank with his lanky physique, wavy dark brown hair and dark eyes. Thankfully Joe had had a growth spurt over the summer and was now the same height as Frank, who stood 5'7". Their Aunt Gertrude said they had another growth spurt to go before hitting their full height. Joe hoped so.

"You need a haircut."

"I know, is Mom downstairs?"

"Yeah, I think she's in the kitchen with Auntie."

"I'm done." Joe turned to leave but Frank stopped him.

"Are you nervous about tonight?"

"No…a little. I mean it's been awhile since I've been to a boy/girl party."

"Don't be, this is just a mixer so the new students don't feel overwhelmed entering high school. I can show you around if you want, that way you won't get lost on your first day."

"Thanks Frank, I'd like that!" Joe smiled gratefully at his brother.

"That's what big brothers are for! Now go find Mom so she can cut those girly curls off you!" Frank laughed as Joe playfully swiped at him before leaving to search for their mother.

Frank flossed and brushed his teeth, then combed his hair. He leaned closer to the mirror intently staring at his face. He had discovered some peach fuzz a few days ago and was hoping he needed to shave. Even if he didn't need to shave, Frank wondered if he could still use some of his father's aftershave. Glancing at his watch he saw it was almost time to leave. Mr. Morton would be taking them to the school along with Chet and Iola.

Frank chuckled softly to himself as he went down the stairs. He knew that Iola had a crush on Joe. Unfortunately, Joe didn't feel the same way. Joe liked Iola but only as a friend. Frank was anxious to see Chet again. Chet and Iola had spent the summer in Denver, Colorado, helping an aunt and uncle who ran a dude ranch.

Frank found Joe sitting on the sofa looking forlorn.

"I'm sorry honey, but I just can't find the scissors to cut your hair." Laura gently patted her youngest son's knee, just as the doorbell rang.

"Come on Joe, that'll be Chet!"

It was on the tip of Joe's tongue to tell Frank he wasn't going, but then he remembered why he had wanted to attend the mixer. Samantha Carter was going to be there. Samantha was a cute strawberry blonde with green eyes, and Joe had a secret crush on her. He was hoping to have a few dances with her. He jumped off the sofa and ran past Frank, flinging open the front door.

"Hey Chet long time no…" Joe couldn't remember what he was going to say. He wasn't even sure he could remember how to talk! Iola Morton stood on the porch wearing a light blue sundress. Her hair hung down to her shoulders in soft waves. The first thing that popped into Joe's mind was 'Iola has curves!' She was no longer the skinny little girl with pigtails and knobby knees.

"Oh Iola, don't you look pretty!" Laura came up behind Joe, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Thank you Mrs. Hardy." Iola giggled, took a step forward, placed her hand underneath Joe's chin and gently shut his mouth. Joe blushed a deep crimson color, wondering if Iola could see the huge pimple on his face.

"Hi Iola – wow!" Frank let out a low whistle, causing Iola to blush prettily. "Come on Joe, let's go!"

Laura waved to Mr. Morton and Chet as Frank, Joe and Iola walked to the car.

Frank slid into the front seat, squeezing next to Chet. Joe found himself in the back with Iola, and stayed as close to the door as possible. He heard Chet say 'hi' when he got in and Joe thought he might have mumbled a reply. He stared out the window, every now and then glancing at Iola.

Iola couldn't stop smiling. She had finally gotten Joe Hardy to see her as more than 'one of the guys!' She had been so worried that she would never get a figure – then while spending the summer at her aunt and uncle's she finally acquired some feminine curves!

Joe kept staring out the window. He could hear Chet telling Frank about his adventures at the dude ranch. Joe's mind was in a whirl. He wondered what had happened to his friend as he glanced at Iola. She was prettier than Samantha Carter! Although she had changed physically, had Iola changed in other ways?

Joe and Iola had a rocky start to their friendship, having met when Joe was five years old and Iola four. Joe and Chet had been in the same kindergarten class. Some first graders were teasing the plump Chet Morton when Joe came to his 'rescue' only to find himself in trouble when the two first graders decided to use him as a punching bag. Chet had tried to help and received a bloody nose. Frank happened to be searching for Joe in the play yard when he saw Chet get hit and Joe already on the ground. The next thing Joe knew, Frank and another boy, whose name was Tony Prito, had come to their rescue. Chet had invited Frank, Joe and Tony over to his house, which turned out to be a small farm. Chet's four year old sister Iola had immediately joined them. At first Joe balked that a _girl_ wanted to play with them. But Iola proved to be as much as or even better than any boy Joe knew. Joe recalled the countless times he and Iola had played 'Cowboys and Indians', 'Pirates at Sea', hide and seek and other games. He glanced over at Iola again, not sure how to behave around this 'new' person she had become.

"Hey, you okay back there, Joe?" asked Chet.

"Huh? What? Oh…um, yeah, why do you ask?"

" 'Cause you've been awfully quiet back there!" Chet grinned wickedly at Joe. " You must be nervous about seeing Samantha! I heard that she'll be at the dance."

Joe didn't notice the hurt expression on Iola's face. He was too busy trying not to blush while he glared at Chet. Frank elbowed Chet in the ribs to stop him from teasing his brother.

*whenthegoinggetstough*thetoughbungleinthejungle*

Samantha Carter tossed back her head, causing her strawberry blonde hair to swing back and fall gently across her shoulders. She had been anxiously awaiting the day she would enter high school and could finally work her charms on Frank Hardy. Unfortunately she had heard through the grapevine that some new girl by the name of Callie Shaw had captured Frank's eye. Now Samantha was setting her sights on Frank's younger brother Joe. She knew that Joe had a crush on her so it would be easy to get him. Then once she did, she could come between Callie and Frank.

"Oh my God, is that Joe Hardy?!" squealed Melinda Johnson, a member of Samantha's entourage.

"Like the commercial says, milk has done his body good!" cooed Ellen Baily, patting her dark blonde hair.

"I thought you said he was scrawny," said Mindy Barnes. "He sure doesn't look scrawny to me!"

"I heard that Joe has the most beautiful blue eyes you ever saw!" gushed Melinda.

"He does! And they're sooo expressive!" sighed Ellen.

Soon Frank and Chet appeared, followed by Iola.

"Who is that girl? She looks so familiar." Mindy stared intently at the group. Suddenly Melinda let out a gasp.

"Oh my gosh…that's Iola Morton!"

"It can't be," said Samantha.

"Oh it's definitely her! And it looks like Joe is crushing on her!" smirked Ellen.

Samantha glared at her friends as she smoothed her light green dress and made her way towards Joe.

*whenthegoinggetstough*thetoughbungleinthejungle*

Joe was feeling awkward when he entered the gym. Chet headed for the punch bowl, while Frank spied Callie and left to join her. Iola stood next to him, her hands behind her back. _I'll Be There For You_ by Jon Bon Jovi began to play. Joe knew it was Iola's favorite song. He was gathering up his courage to ask her to dance when…

"Hi Joe, let's dance!" Samantha slipped her hand in his. Joe looked over at Iola, a confused expression on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry – are you with Iola?"

Joe was glad that the lighting was dim, he was hoping Samantha couldn't see him blushing.

"What?! No, we're just friends!"

"Good, let's dance then." Samantha dragged Joe onto the dance floor. He didn't see the hurt look on Iola's face but Samantha did.

Once on the dance floor, Samantha wrapped her arms around Joe's neck and pressed her body close as they slow danced. She made sure Joe's back was to Iola.

"Don't worry, Joe doesn't like her. Not really anyway. He just thinks he does." Iola turned to see Callie Shaw by her side.

"How do you know? From what I heard you just moved here."

"True, but I've spent a lot of time with Frank this summer. Something tells me that Joe isn't into conceited snobby girls like _that_ one!"

"No he's not but he's only seen the 'nice' side of Samantha Carter."

"From what Frank has told me about his brother, he's really smart. He'll soon find out what a fake she really is. Just be patient."

Iola turned back to watch Samantha shamelessly throw herself at Joe…and hoped he would see it soon.

*endofchapter*endofchapter*

 **Side Note: Please read the author's profile. And thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Iola and Vanessa

**CHAPTER 2**

Joe had the feeling he had made a mistake and that he had messed things up with Iola. He didn't care for the way Samantha was draping herself over him. It wasn't that he didn't like having a girl fawn all over him; he was, after all, a red-blooded male teen. He just had the feeling that Samantha was overdoing it – that she was somehow trying to show off to her friends, who stood across the gym giggling, pointing and whispering.

Joe breathed a sigh of relief when the song ended. He pulled away from Samantha, turned and found that Iola was no longer there. The DJ played a more upbeat song and Joe felt Samantha take his hand and dance to the faster tempo.

Suddenly three other girls joined them, dancing and hopping around Joe. He gritted his teeth, feeling his cheeks begin to burn with embarrassment. Joe liked being with girls, he just didn't like it when they fawned all over him and caused others to look their way.

"Looks like Joe needs some help," Tony remarked, shaking his head.

"Yeah, we should go rescue him," chuckled Biff.

"Don't laugh at him, guys. You know Joe hates it when girls crowd around him," Frank said with a frown.

"You guys distract those girls, while Iola and I rescue Joe," said Callie, taking Iola's hand and walking to the dance floor.

Biff, Tony and Chet, all grinning wickedly, followed Callie. Frank let out an exasperated sigh and went after his friends. Iola squeezed Callie's hand tightly, nervous at what they were about to do.

Callie quickly told the boys what to do. Tony made his way toward Joe, a wide grin on his face. He moved in front of his friend and took Samantha in his arms, spinning her away from Joe. Biff and Chet each took a girl while Callie and Iola slipped their hands around Joe's arms and whisked him away.

At first Joe was shocked, then he started to laugh as Callie and Iola hustled him over to the benches.

"Thanks for rescuing me!" Joe put his arm around Callie and Iola's shoulders, giving them a little squeeze, then he leaned to kiss Iola on the cheek.

"I was happy to help, but now I must dance with my favorite guy!" Callie smiled, then went over to Frank who was making his way towards her.

Joe kept his arm around Iola's shoulder, much to her delight. They sat quietly listening to the music.

*whenthegoinggetstough*thetoughbungleinthejungle*

Samantha pushed Tony away from her and stomped off the dance floor. She glared over at Joe and Iola, not liking that the younger Hardy had his arm around the Morton girl. Ellen, Melinda and Mindy appeared by her side.

"I can't believe Joe would rather spend time with that farm girl! And that Callie Shaw is going to regret what she did!" huffed Samantha.

Melinda and Mindy tried to comfort their friend. Ellen just stared at Samantha, shaking her head as the young girl continued to rant.

"Oh shut up, Samantha! The reason Joe likes Iola better than you is because she's much nicer than you are!" Rolling her eyes in disgust Ellen left the group.

Samantha, Mindy and Melinda stood in shocked silence as they watched Ellen walk over to Chet.

Ellen had always thought Chet Morton was nice and cute. She had first met him in the second grade. A lot of kids thought he was fat but Ellen could see that he was just a little poochy. When he flexed his arms you could see muscle there as well.

"Hi, would you like to dance?"

Chet blinked in surprise then turned to see if perhaps Ellen was speaking to someone else. "You want to dance with me?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"But…but why? This isn't a trick is it? This isn't your friend's idea to get back at me for ruining her dance with Joe?"

"Samantha Carter is a jerk! I'm asking you because – well, because I think you're cute," Ellen said shyly.

"You think…" Chet shut his mouth, then smiled. "I'd love to dance with you."

Tony and Biff looked on in amazement as Chet and Ellen walked to the dance floor. Joe and Iola smiled, happy for Chet.

"Would you…would you like some punch?" Joe shyly asked Iola.

"Yes, thank you."

Reluctantly removing his arm from her shoulder, Joe got up to get the punch. Iola watched him walk away then turned her attention back to her brother. She giggled as Chet and Ellen danced a bit goofily.

"Here you go."

Iola looked up and saw Joe balancing two paper cups in one hand and holding a paper plate filled with food in the other. She took the cups; Joe placed the plate of food between them.

"I thought you might be hungry. I wasn't sure what you liked so I brought a little bit of everything."

There were chips and a few finger sandwiches, some potato salad and a couple of cupcakes.

"I probably shouldn't say this but I'm like Chet – I like anything and everything!" giggled Iola.

"Why, because you're a girl?" Joe rolled his eyes. "Why do you do that? I mean, why do girls feel like they have to…to not eat when they're with a guy?"

"I don't know. I guess because most guys like skinny girls…like Samantha."

"I used to think she was pretty…and she is, but I think she's only pretty on the outside. You – well, you're pretty…no, you're beautiful, inside and out!" Joe liked the way Iola blushed. "I'm sorry I let Samantha drag me away. I really wanted to dance with you."

Iola's smile widened as she sipped her drink. Joe began to relax, realizing that although Iola had changed physically, she was still the same fun-loving friend. Only now she was going to be even more special to him. It took a minute for Joe to recognize the song that was playing.

 _I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you_

 _I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you_

For Joe those words summed up his feelings for Iola.

*whenthegoinggetstough*thetoughbungleinthejungle*

Seventeen-year-old Joe Hardy searched the room as he placed the birthday gift on the table. He saw the birthday girl getting a kiss from his brother and smiled. Frank and Callie had been a steady couple ever since she had moved to Bayport several years ago. Callie had become a good friend although she and Joe did have a rocky start. Joe would always be grateful to her for helping him get together with Iola.

Then he saw her. Joe stared at Vanessa Bender. He had met her four months ago, when someone had slashed all four of her tires, then tried to frame her mother for murder. Joe was glad that he and Frank had been able to find the real culprit.

Afterwards Joe had been seeing Vanessa…sort of. He really liked her but was afraid to get close to her. He didn't want the same thing to happen to Vanessa that caused Iola's death. But the more he spent time with Vanessa the more Joe knew they were meant to be together. Now he was afraid that he would be dishonoring Iola's memory. A part of him knew that he wasn't – that Iola would want him to move on. He had even told Vanessa how he felt when she confronted him about his feelings for her.

Boy, did that ever go wrong! Vanessa had gotten so upset she refused to speak to him. She even refused to let him pick her up and take her to Callie's party. That was when Joe realized he was an idiot and about to make a big mistake. Unfortunately, he was still having some doubts.

Vanessa was with Liz Webling and a few other girls. Joe was trying to make up his mind to approach them when he recognized the song that was playing, and he smiled.

 _I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you_

 _I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you_

It was the same song that had played when he 'knew' he and Iola were going to be together. Joe felt this was Iola's way of telling him he was doing the right thing. Taking a deep breath, he approached Vanessa.

Vanessa had seen Joe walk in and her heart started to beat faster. Why couldn't he see that he loved her? She turned her attention back to Liz, who was talking about the Junior prom. Suddenly Liz stopped speaking and excused herself, taking the other girls with her. Vanessa turned to see the reason for her friends leaving.

"Hi."

"Hi, you look nice," she replied.

"Vanessa – I'm sorry. I've been an idiot. The truth is…I care for you more than you know. I…love you." Joe looked down and shuffled his feet nervously when Vanessa didn't answer immediately.

"You're right. You are an idiot – but I love you anyway." Vanessa smiled, then laughed at the expression on Joe's face.

Joe returned the smile and pulled her close, hugging her tightly.

Everything was going to be okay.

 **The End**

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for reading the story. Please remember to check out the author's profile if you are new to copagirl stories and, as always, thanks for reading and reviewing. I know copagirl would love all of your comments!


End file.
